Ribbon Locked
by Twisted-Web-Tales
Summary: Natsu and Lorik are fighting. It's kinda serious, they never fight! So, the Fairy Tail girls decide to take matters into their own hands. Because when two handsome best friends fight, it means they're in love...right? Mira doubts it.


The thick air of tension hung like a cloud over Fairy Tail's Guild hall, making the atmosphere feel heavy and awkward. Everyone was suppose to be celebrating, their win at the Grand Magic Games, their defeat of the dragon invasion in Crocus- heck, they had their old Guild Hall back and we're number one in Fiore once again! In fact, it had only been a few weeks after that whole near crisis, if felt like forever ago! Everyone was trying to be merry, focusing so hard to think of the positives and move onwards. But the tensions surrounding their beloved hall was just too strong, dampening everyone's spirits and Ezra and Gray were afraid this sour mood would spread until it blanketed all of Magnolia.

Everything had been merry, blissful in fact- until a couple of days after everyone's arrival back home...

"I feel awful!" Lisanna whispered, her large eyes downcast and sad. She sat at the bar with Lucy, her sister, Mirajane listening to her worries on the other side of the counter top. "This is all my fault, I'm such an idiot!"

She knew what the beautiful takeover wizard was referring to- Lucy spun around on her stool to eye the root of the problem from across the hall. And sure enough, Lorik sat slumped across the top of his usual table, his face in his arms and unmoving as he continued to emit those horrible feeling that we're threatening to drown all of Fairy Tail.

"God I wish he would take his mopping someplace else, it's really bringing me down!" Gajeel grumbled, sauntering over to take a seat and order a drink. "It's been like 2 weeks already! Was his fight with his 'girlfriend' really that horrible!?" He looked over at the Sensory wizard with a grunt.

What a pussy, Salamander must be feeling even worse.

"You didn't see it, I've never seen Natsu or Lorik act like this...they haven't spoken for so long, I'm a little scared." Lucy whispered, turning back around, her face worried.

"It was pretty bad." Mira added, handing Gajeel his drink. Lisanna sighed sadly.

"It's my fault." She repeated quietly, nursing her cup.

"No, it's not." Mira's soft hands found her sisters and she held them reassuringly from across the bar. "This is between Natsu and Lorik and I wouldn't worry too much." She smiled warmly at the sea of confused looks. "This is Lorik and Natsu we're talking about, they just needed some space from each other, that's all. They'll be back to smiling and laughing in no time."

"But they've never had a fight that's lasted this long before!" Lisanna rebutted quickly, her voice rising slightly in worry, Lucy nodded in agreement.

"What did you do to set them off?" The Iron a Dragon Slayer questioned taking a drink from his mug of ale, his eyes flicking to the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"I...asked Lorik if he would have dinner with me." She whispered, her cheeks flushed. "It's not what you think! I-I was only trying to win him over, butter him up, I was gonna ask him to do S Class job with me..."

"Lisanna!" Mira scolded halfheartedly. "If you want to go on an S Class Job, ask me first- don't bribe Lorik!"

"I just wanted to observe his magic, it doesn't matter now" She replied quickly, waving her arms in defence against her older sister. "Lorik agreed to have dinner with me- Natsu must have found out and he flipped his lid!" She continued to explain, Gajeel's studded eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Ooohhh, maybe he was crazy jealous!" Lucy suggested. "Those punches looked like jealously punches to me!"

"Wait, they fought!?" Gajeel yelled, leaning on the bar excitedly. He had been trying to get that Hippie S Class Wizard to fight him ever since he joined the Guild and Natsu just gets to fight him straight up!? No fair!

"Well, Natsu fought, beat the holy hell out of the poor man. Lorki just stood their and took it, didn't even raise his arms or try to protect himself." Lucy replied sadly. "If I hadn't of stepped in, Natsu might have killed him." She was grateful that she and the pink haired Dragon Slayer had such a profound bond- it made calming him down so much easier.

"Lame!"

They ignored him.

"It sounds like jealousy to me." Mira shrugged, looking over at the sandy blonde wizard who was now staring out the open guild doors, a distant and sad look on his deeply bruised but still handsome face.

"But Natsu doesn't show any interest in me, how could it be jealously? We hang out from time to time but we aren't dating..." Lisanna questioned, her voice a mumble- her once lightly flushed cheeks now deep crimson and spreading.

"Natsu is kind of an idiot...when it comes to stuff like that." Lucy replied, smiling at her friend supportively. "He's never been great at sorting through his emotions..."

"NOPE." Gajeel stood up suddenly, grabbing his mug, his face pained. "I'm out, talking about feelings is where I draw the line." He shuffled away to find a "feelings free' table, nodding at Levy as he passed her.

"Shrimp." He grunted hello, a smile threatening to appear on his lips. She was so small and perfect- damn it! Feelings are for the weak!

"Hello...Gajeel." She replied evenly,her face all sunshine and rainbows as she walked past to join her girlfriends at the bar. She sat down in the Iron Dragon Slayers abandoned seat and with a quick greeting- the others brought her up to speed on their convocation quickly.

"So, we think he was jealous." Lucy concluded with a nod, drinking her tea as they all waited for Levy's response. The Solid Script mage looked over at Lorik, rubbing her chin thoughtfully before turning back to her friends.

"Jealousy does sound like the most logical argument for their fight." She began slowly, sipping her own drink. "But...I agree with Lisanna." She continued suddenly, looking at the other girl with a sympathetic smile. "Natsu doesn't appear to harbour any 'feeling' for her- so it doesn't really make sense why he got jealous ." She concluded thoughtfully tapping her chin and all women seemed to go back to thinking.

What in heavens name could be the problem!?

Their was calm silence between them as the pondered Levy's logical argument.

"Unless..." Lucy suddenly whispered, more to herself really. The other girls' eyes snapped onto her quickly and they all leaned in expectingly. "What if he was jealous...of Lisanna?" Her voice trailed off as profound silence and shocked expressions stared back at her.

Hey, it was just an idea!

"Me?" The white haired wizard gapped in surprise. "So Natsu likes Lorik!?" She sounded distressed and slightly heart broken. Mira gave her an understanding smile.

"Hmm..." Levy leaned back on her stool, her face the picture of intense thought as she pondered this new angle.

"So...you're saying, Natsu felt betrayed and jealous because Lorik was giving his attention to another..." Levy's eyes seemed to brighten as she began unraveling her friends' theory. "Natsu hardly ever shows any girls attention, he loves us all like family. But he's always been super bro-ish with Lorik.."

"Bro-ish?" Mira asked with a laugh. Levy smiled and continued.

"They hang out all the time and as far as I can tell, at least when Lorik isn't with Gray (seriously, those two where like the poster boys for bromance). And Lorik DOES manage to achieve deep and meaningful conversation with him. Maybe Natsu loves him deeply and Lorik- being his carefree, hippie self, doesn't notice." She finished slowly and in that instant, all four women had turned to stare at the glum Sensory Mage across the room.

Feeling their state, he looked up curiously at them and they all promptly turned away in a flash.

"Oh it makes perfect sense!" Lucy whispered, clapping her hands together, what a marvellous novel twist if could make!

"It does...?" Lisanna mumbled back, it sounded like a question, but they were sure it was an agreement.

"Natsu IS an idiot about this stuff!" Lucy grinned. "Oh I bet he's head over heels in love with him, and he felt so hurt by this!"

It was a known fact around the guild that Lorik wasn't really into commitment.

"Why are you smiling, it's a problem, remember..." Levy reminded the celestial wizard, gesturing to the sad and distant guild members around them.

"You're right, we should fix it!" Lucy nodded in determination.

"Yeah, let's fix it! I feel awful about the whole thing- let's make it right!" Lisanna added, her spirits notably lifted by her friends new found attitudes. "But how...what will we do?"

Silence again, their brains working overtime to figure out a solution that would save the day.

"Blind date?" Lisanna suggested.

"No, a date won't interest Natsu. We gonna be forceful..." Lucy replied, scratching her arm in thought. "Oh! What about we trick them into doing a job together? Force them to get close and work it out!" Lisanna nodded in agreement but Levy shook her head.

"No, Lorik is a professional S ClassWizard, it will be over too soon, staying strictly business. But you have the right idea, with people like them, we will have to force it." Her hand found it's way to her chin once more in contemplation.

Suddenly, her eyes grew impossibly wide, lighting up with thought and mischief.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed victoriously, the others leaned in to listen. "I'll use a bit of magic!" She stood up quickly. "I have the perfect book at my room!"

Lisanna and Lucy jumped up after her, excitement and curiosity radiating of their delicate features as they followed their blue haired friend across the guild and out the door...

This was so exciting, soon, everything was going to be back to normal!

And Natsu and Lorik will find love!

Mira watched them leave, she had stayed silent throughout their little brainstorming session. Honestly, she liked their enthusiasm and willingness to help the boys', but she also very much doubted they had the right idea about the situation.

This was Natsu and Lorik, two of the most easy going members of Fairy Tale, it was unlikely they would even be fighting for much longer...

Even so, she was content to just let this play out before her, their plans may not work...but if they did...

She would have a front row seat from behind the bar and that same kindly smile on her face.

...

Ahhhh Lorik returns! I wonder what will happen!?

Gosh I just love all the female characters of Fairy Tail...and Gajeel, he's super rad!

Anyways, tun in next time!


End file.
